


Сквозь тусклое стекло

by Taytao



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, F/M, M/M, Soviet Union, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytao/pseuds/Taytao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Где-то на крыше в Ленинграде, под небом цвета натрия, среди серых от грязного снега улиц, Капитан разминает запястье, словно оно болит. Ты подбрасываешь в воздух нож — от него отражается свет, — взглядом ищешь на лице Капитана то, что не можешь назвать.<br/>В воздухе запах металла. Зима уже близко.</p><p>Или: мир, в котором Стив упал с поезда вместе с Баки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сквозь тусклое стекло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a mirror, dimly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421968) by [indigostohelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigostohelit/pseuds/indigostohelit). 



> Здесь смешаны каноны комиксов и мувиверса: Стив и Баки — это Стив и Баки из фильмов, Наташа ближе к комиксам (где она родилась намного раньше 1984-го), линия Зимнего Солдата помещена в Советский Союз.  
> (присутствует насилие)

Бруклин сегодня словно паутина — бельевые верёвки тянутся от окна к окну, опутывая город шёлковой сетью; исполинские арки моста раскинулись от вашего берега до острых сверкающих башен Манхэттена, а в зеркальном небе отражается синева, и ты думаешь, что, возможно, немного влюблён.

Ты на крыше. Город пахнет громом, игристым озоном после дождя, и под солнцем выгорают лужи на дорогах. Первый раз за долгие месяцы ты на улице без куртки; ветер проводит холодными пальцами по твоим рукам, целует шею. Ты откидываешься на мелкий гравий, смотришь прямо на солнце.

Позади тебя раздаётся шорох, открывается дверь. Ты говоришь:

— Какие новости, солдат?

Он отвечает:

— Я принёс клубники.

— Рано ещё для клубники, — говоришь ты, но садишься, оборачиваешься и видишь картонку у него в руках — зелёную, как клубничная грядка.

В его волосах золотом блестит солнце, он стоит в дверном проёме — полтора метра роста, тело будто из проволоки и улыбка ангела.

Ягоды ещё не дозрели, бледно-розовые снаружи и белые внутри, но Бруклин залит лучами света, и ты слизываешь с губ кислый вкус. Возможно, ты немного влюблён, но это не страшно. Просто пришла весна.

 

Глаза Капитана тусклые, как лёд, когда его выводят из криостаза. Тебе не нужно видеть, чтобы знать это.

Ты заморожен уже долгое время и дрейфуешь в тягучем сне без сновидений, которым спят полумёртвые: в нём лишь безмолвие, лишь белый цвет, и зима тянется десятилетиями. Твоё дыхание едва наполняет лёгкие. Твоё сердце бьётся размеренно, как пульсация океанских волн. Твои глаза приоткрыты, и вокруг себя ты видишь только лёд.

Ты слышишь, хотя, скорее — знаешь, как компас знает север: Капитан проснулся и двигается, краска приливает к его щекам. Капитан стряхивает лёд с плеч, хрустит пальцами, хрустит шеей. Капитан, пошатываясь, нерешительно выходит из криокамеры и слепо тянется рукой за пистолетом.

Ты дрейфуешь в холоде, в белизне и безмолвии и ждёшь пробуждения.

 

Человек сплёвывает кровь на холодный цементный пол. Год тысяча девятьсот сорок девятый.

Берлин расколот надвое, гул самолётов пересекает небо с Запада на Восток. Советский Союз провёл испытания своей первой атомной бомбы — под сотней слоёв секретности и обмана, в месте под названием Семипалатинск-16. В грязном подвале заброшенного дома на глухой окраине Москвы у тебя кровь под ногтями, и ты смотришь на своего Капитана, ожидая приказов.

Твой Капитан высок, на твоём Капитане тёмное пальто до колен, в волосах Капитана — золото, а глаза у него цвета льда. Он сжимает губы.

Вы в этом подвале с этим человеком, потому что он предатель, вы в этом подвале, потому что этот человек сообщал американцам то, что американцы не должны знать. А точнее: вы в этом подвале, потому что вам приказали быть здесь, потому что вы оружие с лицом и руками, и потому что сегодня это единственное, что тебе известно.

Капитан говорит:

— Спроси у него, где схемы.

— Где схемы? — спрашиваешь ты по-чешски и сжимаешь горло человека стальной рукой.

Человек лопочет. Ты говоришь:

— Он не знает.

Капитан прячет руки в карманы, бросает взгляд в сторону. Комната для допросов глубоко под землёй, вдали от любопытных камер и случайных прохожих, но вопреки всему — каждый раз вопреки всему, навсегда и неизбежно вопреки всему — твой Капитан оглядывается, хмурит брови и отвечает:

— Скажи, что сломаешь ему пальцы.

После, когда работа выполнена и от человека остались лишь мясо, кровь и кости, вас отводят в криокамеры. Капитан идёт по стальному коридору с прямой, как клинок, спиной. Ты идёшь по правую руку от него, на шаг позади.

 

Твоя рука — в серебре, а руки Капитана — в красном.

Так — чаще всего.

Когда вы ходите, вы ходите всегда одинаково: Капитан впереди, ты в одном шаге за ним, смотришь ему в спину, смотришь, как он двигается.

Так — почти всегда.

Приходит зима, солнце умирает. Мороз до глубины выстуживает землю. Снег укрывает белым весь мир. Где-то в дальнем углу огромного здания на секретном, закрытом и неприступном краю Советского Союза стоят две криокамеры с двумя именами на них.

Так — всегда.

В гостиничном номере в Волгограде Капитан берёт в руки твою ладонь, оглаживает стальные суставы, сгибает и выпрямляет каждый палец. Ты позволяешь ему. Не дышите ни ты, ни он.

У вас задание, которое нужно завершить, и у вас приказы, которые нужно выполнить, и где-то за окнами падает снег. Тихо и осторожно Капитан ведёт пальцами по твоей руке.

Так — очень, очень редко.

 

Вы пара, вы неразделимы. Вы буря, вы разгром, вы хаос в двух телах. Ты идёшь на шаг позади своего Капитана, по правую руку.

От Будапешта до Пекина его знают под сотней имён: его называли Красноруким, его называли Орлом Сталина, его называли Архангелом Смерти. Для тебя он был всегда и только Капитаном.

У тебя лишь одно имя, и он ни разу его не произнёс.

На углу переулка в Кракове ты видишь его силуэт на фоне солнца; под лучами заката волосы у него цвета ржавчины и высохшей крови. Он убийственно спокоен и убийственно нетороплив, и на долю секунды вы встречаетесь взглядом, и затем он кивает тебе, поднимает пистолет, делает шаг вперёд.

Он ведёт, ты идёшь за ним.

Это более чем знакомо, словно установка, прошитая глубоко в мозгу с рождения, и мысль об этом мелькает серебристой чешуёй сквозь твой разум и ныряет в пустоту. Это словно привычка, словно любовь, словно потребность. Словно приказы, спрятанные под приказами искать, убивать, _действовать;_ словно неотъемлемая часть тебя, чему нельзя не подчиниться, чего нельзя не хотеть.

Вы бедствие, вы опустошение, вы парное оружие в руках своих владельцев. Вы две криокамеры с двумя именами на них. Ты идёшь за Капитаном по коридорам Москвы, Праги и Киева. Ты идёшь за Капитаном куда угодно.

 

Новое задание, её зовут Наталья Романова.

Её волосы как огонь, алый-алый, и она двигается словно танцует. Идут недели, и впервые, сколько ты себя помнишь, не нужно возвращаться в криокамеру так долго.

Время течёт медленнее, когда живёшь не больше дня за раз. Её тело — живой провод: в той комнате, где тебе сказали её тренировать, и на заданиях, которые вы выполняете вдвоём, и на улицах и задворках Москвы, и она огненно-рыжая, великолепная и огненно-рыжая.

Зима — и ты не знаешь, какой сейчас год. Зима — и Москва окована льдом, снежная крошка замела подоконники, а на обочинах и тротуарах растут серые сугробы, смешанные с грязью. Зима — и твой Капитан вжимает ногти тебе в шею — два острых укола сполохом в темноте — и говорит негромко и отрывисто:

— Осторожно.

Ты смотришь ему в глаза.

На задании неподалёку от Кабула Наталья Романова переводит взгляд на тебя; в окружении тысячелетних бурых скал она словно создание дикой природы, и для неё это настолько же естественно, насколько для тебя — нет. Наталья Романова смотрит на тебя как лев пустыни, и на её губах появляется улыбка, а пальцы осторожно и невесомо скользят по твоей руке из стали.

В твоей постели она смеётся и не сдерживает себя, проворная и открытая, сквозь окно пробивается тусклый электрический свет и струится по бледной коже её груди. Она тёплая и мягкая, и её бёдра сжимают твои; ты непроизвольно толкаешься вверх, и её губы изгибаются. Она вжимает тебя в матрас, проводит руками от твоих плеч к животу, улыбается тебе и наклоняется, чтобы крепко поцеловать.

Наутро у тебя синяки на ключицах и царапины на бёдрах. Спутанные огненные пряди раскинулись по твоей подушке; Наташа улыбается во сне, и ты знаешь, что больше никогда не увидишь её такой уязвимой.

На следующий день её уже нет.

Твой Капитан ничего не говорит, но краем глаза следит за тобой, как никогда раньше не делал, и идёт рядом, а не на шаг впереди. Его глаза небесно-голубые.

Тебя тянет почувствовать под руками вес пистолета. Тебя тянет почувствовать под руками что-то настоящее. Тебя тянет прикоснуться.

У тебя болит голова.

 

Когда ты спишь, твои сны окрашены в белый.

Тебе снятся механизмы, когда ты спишь. Тебе снятся двигатели — светящиеся и огромные, не хватает взгляда, чтобы разглядеть их полностью. Тебе снятся шестерни и колёса, железо и сталь и бескрайнее извечное полотно снега.

Тебе снится холод.

Тебе снится падение.

 

Когда ты просыпаешься, ты ни о чём не думаешь. Ты чист, ты пуст, твой разум сияет сталью, и на нём нет ни капли белого, ни капли красного. Ты нож. Ты пистолет. Ты лабиринт. Ты ничего более.

Когда просыпается Капитан, в его облике чего-то не хватает.

Ты не можешь сказать, чего именно; слово ускользает от тебя, словно крыса, пропадающая в переходах твоего разума. Может, яркость. Неукротимость. Что-то связанное со звёздами.

Ты идёшь с ним, в шаге за его спиной, по коридорам Москвы и Ленинграда, Киева и Одессы, Волгограда и Севастополя. Советский Союз тянется с Запада на Восток, а тень его тянется ещё дальше; Капитан идёт на шаг впереди, и второй после главного долг для тебя — это задание, а главный — идти за ним.

Когда-нибудь случится пуля, или нож, или бомба — и ты спасёшь его, и это будет стоить тебе жизни. Ты уверен в этом так же, как в земном притяжении.

Ты умрёшь за него. Ничто не может избежать падения.

Где-то на крыше в Ленинграде, под небом цвета натрия, среди серых от грязного снега улиц, Капитан разминает запястье, словно оно болит. Ты подбрасываешь в воздух нож — от него отражается свет, — взглядом ищешь на лице Капитана то, что не можешь назвать.

В воздухе запах металла. Зима уже близко.

 

Ни к чему не привязанное воспоминание: в день, когда воздух настолько промёрз, что застыл даже ветер, твой Капитан вытирает тебе лицо влажной тряпкой. У него грубые руки, но нежные глаза. Тебе не кажется, что он сейчас думает о задании.

На тряпке остаются красные пятна. Твоё лицо полыхает от боли. Ты не замечал.

Высоко над землёй кружит пепел; был взрыв. Ты не знаешь, где вы. Ты не знаешь, какой сейчас год. Ты не знаешь, какое у вас задание.

Ты открываешь рот, чтобы сказать Капитану; тот говорит:

— Молчи.

Он смачивает тряпку в какой-то жидкости, вытирает твою щёку. Жжётся — йод или спирт.

У Капитана порез под правым глазом и огромный синяк на левом, а из губы течёт кровь. Ты тянешься к нему — бессознательно, рукой не из металла, — проводишь по его губам пальцами, и на них остаётся кровь.

Ты говоришь:

— Возвращайся на базу.

— Не сейчас, — отвечает Капитан. — Ещё нет.

Ты говоришь:

— Задание.

Капитан отвечает:

— Задание изменилось. Задания больше нет. Молчи.

 

Год тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четвёртый — и Наталья Романова пропала.

По Москве ползут слухи. Ты их не знаешь; твой разум — железо, твой разум — сталь, твой разум — холод, и у тебя в руках пистолет, и пистолет — в руках Капитана.

Вам говорят, она задание. Вам говорят, вы должны убить её. Вам показывают фотографию.

 

Год тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четвёртый — и Наталья Романова пропала.

Вам говорят, она предательница. Вам говорят, вы должны убить её. Фотографию не показывают тебе, но показывают её Капитану.

В одном из коридоров Капитан ловит тебя за руку и открывает рот, хочет что-то сказать. Его глаза голубые, встревоженные и голубые.

 

Год тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четвёртый — и Наталья Романова пропала, а твоя голова болит.

Ты нож.

Есть карты, есть папки, её ведут уже несколько недель. Каждый её вдох отслеживается; известно, где она была, известно, где она сейчас, известно, где она будет. Так вам говорят.

Ты нож.

В Ленинграде, в подвале, где тёмный пол весь ржаво-красный, Капитан проводит пальцами по суставам твоей металлической руки, аккуратно сгибает и разгибает твои пальцы, прижимает свою ладонь к твоей, как если бы он мог согреть тебя одной лишь силой своего тела. Он поднимает глаза — у него нежный взгляд.

Ты нож.

Твоя голова болит сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было.

Ты — _нож._

 

Тебе снится падение.

Тебе снится падение, и снится снег, и снится бескрайний, бескрайний холод. Тебе снится грохот и снится давление на руке: что-то яркое, блестящее и тяжёлое — не было ничего тяжелее до этого и не будет после, — что-то красное с белым и синим.

Кажется, тебе снятся двигатели.

Тебе снится падение, и снится лицо, и снится рука, протянутая к тебе, но не достающая до твоей. Тебе снится имя, которое ты не можешь вспомнить, проснувшись, и тебе снится, что это имя — твоё. Тебе снятся глаза цвета неба.

Тебе снится падение, и когда тебе снится падение, тебе снится, что кто-то падает за тобой.

Раньше тебе снились механизмы.

Теперь тебе снятся призраки.

 

Наталью Романову отслеживают до окрестностей Вашингтона.

Она в съёмной квартире, и она там не одна. Она не одна, и невозможно, чтобы она была одна, и ты знаешь это, и твой Капитан это знает, и вы всё равно говорите, что отправитесь в Америку без подстраховки.

В этом есть что-то от чувства завершённости.

Америка именно такая, как вам о ней рассказывали: сплошной неон, реклама, небо и дороги. Высокие люди улыбаются широко и белозубо, а английский непривычен твоему слуху, как ни один из сотни языков, которые ты знаешь, и воздух прозрачный и радужный.

Вдвоём вы разведываете местность; остаётся час до того, как вы отправитесь за Наташей, и когда вы возвращаетесь в своё укрытие, твой Капитан плачет.

Ты думаешь, что сам он этого не замечает. У него мокрое лицо, но ясный взгляд. У него твёрдый голос, но его руки дрожат, словно он не спал несколько недель.

В переулке за кинотеатром в Вашингтоне, рядом с мусорными баками, ты даёшь ему вздрагивать и сотрясаться, а сам следишь за выходом; никого нет. Словно вся страна опустела, и остались только вы.

Спустя какое-то время он трогает тебя за руку.

Ты не успеваешь ничего понять, а его губы уже на твоих, и ты кладёшь руки ему на пояс — это не осознанная мысль, а инстинкт, такой же естественный, как речь или дыхание, и ты отвечаешь на поцелуй, ведь это единственный ответ, который ты знаешь. У него мокрое лицо, и его пальцы мягко касаются твоей щеки, и ты чувствуешь, как его сердце бьётся рядом с твоим.

В этом переулке где-то в Вашингтоне он прижимает тебя к стене, накрывает всем телом и целует так долго, что губы начинает саднить. Дует мягкий ветер, и Капитан обхватывает тебя руками, и в твоей жизни не было ничего теплее, чем он. Ты не замечаешь, когда из твоих глаз начинают литься слёзы.

Вот что вам не рассказали об Америке: это летняя страна.

Лето в её сердце, лето в её воздухе, лето в её небе, земле и реках. Это страна, где лето вливается в твои лёгкие, страна, которая забыла, как умирать вместе с землёй. Это страна, которая не умеет впускать мороз в своё сердце. Это страна, которая не умеет стареть.

И ты знаешь, что есть мир, где ты бы мог быть солнечным патриотом. Есть мир, где ты бы мог быть летним солдатом.

Час спустя ты переступаешь порог квартиры Наташи Романофф.

Она огненно-рыжая, ослепительная и огненно-рыжая. У неё острый взгляд и всё тело из плавных линий, в руке у неё пистолет, а в твоей руке — нож.

Она недостаточно быстра. Ты можешь её уничтожить.

 

Бруклин сегодня словно кружевница — стежки бельевых верёвок тянутся от окна к окну, соединяя город воедино; огромные каменные арки моста раскинулись от вашего берега до высоких искрящихся башен Манхэттена, а в прозрачном небе разлилась речная синева. Ты думаешь, что, возможно, немного влюблён.

Ты лежишь на крыше. Город пахнет дождём, грозовым ароматом солнца после непогоды, и лужи на дорогах высыхают одна за другой. Первый раз за долгие месяцы ты на улице без куртки, и тепло поднимается от самых ног, заполняет грудную клетку и остаётся румянцем на щеках, ты подпираешь руками подбородок и смотришь прямо на солнце.

Ты слышишь шорох позади себя, шелест гравия. Открывается дверь. Ты садишься, говоришь:

— Какие новости, солдат?

Он отвечает:

— Я принёс клубники.

— Рано ещё для клубники, — говоришь ты, но оборачиваешься, и он стоит там с зелёной, как само лето, картонкой, в его волосах золотом блестит солнце — ангел метр с половиной, руки словно из проволоки и улыбка, будто на всём свете нет никого лучше тебя.

Клубника едва созрела, сочно-красная снаружи и светло-румяная внутри, а Бруклин залит лучами света, и ты слизываешь с губ сладкий вкус. Возможно, ты немного влюблён, но это не страшно. Это просто весна, долгожданная весна распускается над миром, как одна лишь весна умеет.

По всему городу взметнутся брызги фонтанов, и на деревьях вырастут листья, а за ними — цветы, а за ними — плоды. В Центральный парк вернутся утки. Солнце станет тёплым, а небо — ярким, и мир в который раз переродится — новый и сияющий. Зима так и не научилась длиться вечно.

Возможно, ты был немного влюблён всё это время.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Название является отсылкой к Первому посланию к Коринфянам  
> http://tinyurl.com/ntl6h8z


End file.
